Rain on my Parade
by Pyrexiophobia
Summary: In the looking-glass world, Voldemort has never existed. Harry Potter is a normal boy with siblings and friends. His life is untouched by tragedy. However, a tear in the fabric between the world might bring the Dark Lord into a world where he is unknown.
1. Prolouge

Rain On My Parade

**Prologue **

The day had been quite uneventful. Bellatrix Lestrange was stretched out in the gardens on her chair, eyes closed. She was almost serene, if such a thing was possible for the woman. Days spent with a bumbling fool of a husband was enough to cause any wife a considerable amount of strain. Thankfully, Rodophus went out with his friends in the Knights of Walpurgis for a couple of drinks at the Hogs Head. He probably wouldn't be home until early the next morning. Of course, It would probably be Bellatrix who would help him to bed and attempt to remove the smells of firewhiskey, vomit, and perfume from him. However, if it meant a few hours of peace, Bellatrix would be willing to take the hardships later.

Bellatrix's peaceful rest was interrupted by the sounds of flapping wings headed in her direction. She opened her eyes lazily to gaze upon a handsome grey owl, carrying a letter between it's talons. Bellatrix could see her name written in calligraphy script in emerald green on the front of the envelope. The writing was unrecognizable. The owl flew down and landed gracefully on a wooden table next to Bellatrix's chair. Bellatrix reached out and removed the letter from the owl. The owl remained on the table. _I suppose he expects a response._ she thought, a smirk forming on her full lips as she opened the letter to reveal a highly strange message.

_Bellatrix, _

_Upon reading this message you might believe you have received an impossible hoax. I ask you to read this message and realize it is sincere. I trust you the most. In this world I do not exist, but in the other I do. You are my most trusted follower, my disciple. I am the Dark Lord. My power is so feared that people dare not speak my name. In my world I am losing my hold over the world. A boy named Harry Potter is fighting against me. In your world, he is a normal boy. He hasn't been made strong by his fool mud-blood mother's love. I feel that a unexpecting world is the best place to stage a takeover. This new world would be a utopia. You can help me rid the world of unclean filth. Please send a reply by my owl as soon as possible. He knows the way._

_The Dark Lord_

Bellatrix's lips curled into a smile. Finally someone knew that the muggles and mudblood vermin had to be disposed of. This leader wasn't like the Knights of Walpurgis. They had once been a fearsome society, but had been reduced to a bunch of drunks whose only damage was burning a couple of muggle's houses down. This was something different. Bellatrix found a spare piece of parchment and began her response.


	2. Top of the Heap

Chapter One: Top of the Heap

The scarlet train was the focal point of the crowded platform. It seemed to radiate energy off of the metal, drawing people in. The scene surrounding was full of families wishing each other well, friends greeting each other, and mothers attempting to give one last kiss to their children before they went off for another year of school. Excitement crowded Platform 9 ¾ like a fog.

One family among them were the Potters. James Potter, his wife Lily, and their three children Harry, Benjamin, and Laura. Harry was the oldest. He was skinny and lanky like his father. In fact, he looked just like James except for the emerald green eyes he got from his mother. Benjamin shared the build and messy hair of his father, but had the same facial structure of his mother. He was entering his fifth year. Laura had red hair with brown eyes. She was the youngest and entering her fourth year. Each of the Potter children were very eager to start their new year. Harry seemed to be the most excited. He was officially at the top of the school. The shiny head boy badge on the front of his robes seemed to designate him as king. Harry wasn't really sure the reasoning behind his appointment. He had inherited his father's enjoyment of causing trouble.

"Harry, dear! Give your mother a kiss!" said Lily, grabbing the teenager by the arm as he attempted to rush off and hop on the train without the usual mushiness. Harry yelped at the forceful tug. "Gentle mum!" he said, turning to give his mother a sloppy kiss on the top of her head. Harry wiggled himself away from her grasp. "I have to go patrol. I'm a man of responsibility." he said, winking at his mother. He clapped his father on the back said goodbye, kissed his mother again, and set off.

Once inside the train, Harry squeezed through the mobs of chattering students to the compartment where he would check in the prefects. He slid through the door crack to see the new Head Girl Hermione Granger already marking off names on a piece of parchment. He sidled up next to her, and attempted to contort his face into a look of authority. He knew Hermione would probably do most of the work in the pair. She was the top of the class, and had been telling everyone else what to do since she set foot on the Hogwarts Express her first year. She was a natural for the position.

During Harry's first year at Hogwarts, just seeing the face of Hermione Granger made him want to be sick. She was easily the most disliked person in the school. However, as she had aged she became more tolerable. The two of them had struck up a friendship of sorts. They weren't inseparable best friends or anything of the sort, but they didn't fight anymore. Ron, Seamus, and Dean attempted to keep Hermione Granger as far out of their life as possible, but Harry and her would study in the library every once in a while. She did know her stuff after all.

The new prefects all sat in a row. Some looked self-important, others indifferent as if the position was inevitable. Some of the students had polished their badges. Harry could see his face in the metal with dimensions of a fun house mirror. He turned to his new partner in crime. No, crime wasn't the word was it? He turned to his _new partner in leadership_. "Everyone accounted for?" he ask, leaning to peak at a impeccably organized list. "Yes, and I would have been done more quickly if you had shown up earlier." she retorted, while tracing the list with the tip of her quill. "Would have," Harry said, "But I couldn't get away from my mum fast enough. She hates goodbyes." he chuckled to himself.

Hermione eyed the prefects one by one, her mouth opening to give what Harry assumed would be a speech on responsibility. "You all know that being prefect is a huge responsibility." she began, Harry smiling at his very true prediction, "You are all expected to uphold school rules and discourage any wrong doing. Do not lord over the underclassmen. Make sure rules are followed. You have been given a very special position. Please do not abuse it." she finished. Harry reckoned she had spent time over the summer perfecting the short speech and was sure at one time it was much longer.

One by one the prefects filed out, most of them looking eager to retire to compartments with their friends and snack on cauldron cakes. Harry was one of these. Hermione, however, looked to be spending the entire train ride peaking in on compartments making sure no havoc was wrecked. Harry turned to her and offered her a smile. "Gonna be one hell of a year, huh?" he asked. "Not on my watch." Hermione replied, returning the grin. Their paths then separated as Harry found the compartment filled with his friends.

"OI! Look who's here!"

As soon as Harry stepped into the compartment his ears were met with the voices of his friends. Some reached out to slap him on the back. The whole compartment was in an uproar of mirth.

"Hey look! It's the head honcho!"

"Head boy!"

"Don't put me in detention, HB!"

"Gonna scold me, Harry?"

Harry laughed along with them, plopping down next to a familiar freckled face. His best friend Ron Weasley grinned at him. "Looks like you fell into the footsteps of dear old Percy." the red head joked. "Not quite." Harry replied, smoothing a stray hair out of his face. "This year is Quiddich first, fun second, and school and head boy duties tied for third."

"Ah, Quiddich Captain and Head boy. You've got a lot on your plate Harry." said the only girl in the room, a red head sitting next to Dean Thomas. Ginny Weasley smiled at him. Harry was already making his team list in his head. Ginny would of course get a chaser position. Ron would be keeper. The rest was up to the trails. He hoped the rest of his friends flew well. Quiddich would be a constant party.

At that moment, the plump woman with the tray of sweets stopped at their compartment. She didn't even have time to ask if anyone wanted anything before the group of teenage boys rushed towards her, shouting out what they wanted and shoving coins in her hands.

The food cart lady left considerably richer and the boys dug into their hoard. Very few words were exchanged as they ate. Once in awhile one would exclaim when they ate a bad Bertie Botts every flavoured bean. Ginny Weasley watched them with a bemused expression. Her only buys were two chocolate frogs and a cauldron cake. She was eating slowly. Although she was clearly wrapped around Dean Thomas, Harry couldn't help stealing a glance. _Ron would kill me_ he thought. Ron wasn't a fan of Ginny's relationship with Dean. Since they began dating a year previously, Ron had acted in a cold manner towards Dean. This worried Harry. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville and Dean had once been an inseparable team. They were like brothers only better. Now it seemed like little by little they were breaking apart. Ron and Dean barley spoke. What if they began to take sides? Harry pushed the thought from his mind and concentrated on his food.

Sometime after the food was gone and everyone had played several rounds of exploding snap, Harry noticed that the sky outside was getting darker. Harry swept his hair back, knowing that in a few minutes time he would be arriving at school. Neville was the first to voice this out loud. "Almost here!" he shouted, pointing a pudgy finger towards the dark window. "Ready to be king, Harry?" Ron asked sheepishly. Harry grinned. "I'll do the best I can."

As the group walked out of the train, chattered in their horseless carriages, and finally found themselves in the giant decorated Great Hall, Harry felt like something about this year was going to be different. Sure, he was Head Boy, and was following in the footsteps of his father who was Gryffindors golden boy, but something about this year seemed like it wasn't going to be all about Quiddich, Fun, Head Boy duties, and school work this year. It seemed like something was brewing around him, something unstoppable, something darker than the starless sky above him.

And as Bellatrix Lestrange put signed her name on a piece of parchment addressed to someone called The Dark Lord, she smiled to herself, because something dark was brewing indeed.

* * *

A/N: So, nothing super juicy yet. This chapter is mainly just a description of Harry's life without Voldemort. Drama will be coming soon, I promise. Reviews are love. I'm going to post a opinion question for each chapter, so here's the first. It won't necessarily impact the story, but it's cool to hear what reader's think.

**If Hagrid was not expelled from Hogwarts, how do you think he would end up?**

Hope youse guys liked the chapter. 3


	3. The Water and the Flames

Chapter Two: The Water and The Flames

Harry Potter's first breakfast in a new year at Hogwarts always brought on strange feelings. The welcoming feast the night before was used to start off the year with a bang. Breakfast, however, was used to ease students into a new year. There were no speeches of spectacles. Any student that was not a first year was now expected to fall into the patterns of school life. Harry always though the first breakfast had more impact than the first feast. It set a tone for the entire year.

Hermione Granger was leaning over the shoulder of a first year with dark brown hair and milky white skin that almost appeared to be translucent. Harry could see her drawing a map with her quill on a piece of parchment, taking care to explain the correct way to go to every classroom, and telling the boy about all the trick stairs and what to do if he happened upon Peeves.

Harry took a bite of his perfectly prepared toast. There were some parts of Hogwarts that were always destined to stay the same. One of these things was the food. The food was always good. He found himself gazing down at his Head Boy badge, his bright green eye reflecting back at him, distorted. He spent several seconds like this, not noticing the tapping on his shoulder. Finally, the tap became a sharp jab. He spun around, his elbow upsetting his pumpkin juice, to see who was disturbing him.

"Wow, Harry. I didn't know you liked your badge that much." said Laura Potter, looking smug.

"Something you need?" Harry implored, taking out his wand to make the juice disappear.

Laura shrugged her shoulders, flashed her eldest brother toothy grin, and plopped down next to him. Harry waited until the very last drop of pumpkin juice disappeared before he turned to his sister. "I thought you had friends." he said, raising an eyebrow.

"They're talking about Benny." Laura said, attempting to cover up her laughter. "It's no fun talking about guys if everyone is fixated with your brother. You know what I mean?"

Harry grinned at her. "No, I wouldn't know."

Harry turned his gaze to his younger brother who was sitting down the table, his arms wrapped around a fellow fifth year named Romilda Vane. The girl was positively glowing. Benjamin Potter was the most sought after boy in the fifteen years old and younger set of girls, after all. Romilda had secured the prize.

Harry couldn't help being jealous sometimes. It wasn't that Harry wanted fifth years clamoring for a go at him, but he wished some girls liked him. Harry undeniably normal. His scrawniness, glasses, and untamable hair wasn't exactly the qualities that girls desired.

He dated Parvarti Patel the previous year. Things had not ended well. It was a typical teenage relationship. There was lots of snogging. There was lots of fighting. Then there was more snogging. Then, it came to an end. Harry watched her eat toast. He tried to put her out of his mind.

* * *

Reyna Lestrange's curly black hair bounced on her back as her black high heel shoes clopped across the thin carpet. She needed a private place. She had gotten a letter that morning at breakfast. Her name was printed in fine calligraphy with a side note. _Open this alone._ Alone? Hogwarts was barely a place of peace. One couldn't sit down and read a letter without people leaning over your shoulder. Everyone had to know everyone else's secrets. If they weren't infused with knowledge in other's heads then their life was petty and meaningless.

The girls who always skipped breakfast would mull around the common room comparing each others thighs. The library would be full of those would had papers due that day and had been to busy making a date with making dates with the firewhiskey that summer to bother with summer homework. So, Reyna found herself in a cramped broom closet.

She sat cross-legged on the floor and ripped open the envelope. She held up her wand light to the piece of parchment and recognized her mothers handwriting. Bellatrix didn't write much. She wasn't the caring mother who wiped dirt off her children's forehead and tucked them in at night. She didn't send care packages or updates about life at home. Reyna knew her father was getting drunk with the Knights of Walpurgis and pulling up the skirts of muggles doing their shopping. Her mother would sit at home with a glass of firewhiskey and shooting down flies with her wand. This was the life she was accustomed to. Reyna's nose flared as the dust of the unkempt closet filled her nose. She was going to have to read and reply fast.

Reyna,

I got a letter yesterday. I will not tell you from whom or the purpose. I only have a question for you. Answer quickly, this is urgent. Do not tell your father. Who is Harry Potter? Tell me all you know about this boy. Answer quickly.

Mum

No _love,_ mum. No, _How have you been dear?_ Just orders and questions. The fifth year Slytherin tugged at her robe sleeves while she thought. Harry Potter was the head boy. He has messy hair. His green eyes screamed at her. She knew very little and didn't want to know any more. She withdrew a quill and wrote these things on the back of the parchment. She stood up and dusted off her robes. She opened the door to find a deserted corridor. Reyna walked towards the owlery, the note stuffed in her robes.

* * *

Laura Potter looked at her brother with a wide eyed expression that was irksome to say the least. Harry almost turned to her and told her to stop. He waited for Ron or some other friend to push his little sister away for the seat. They were probably in the library trying to catch up on all the things they had all summer to complete.

"Hey."

Harry had actually managed to finish all his assigned summer homework. It was miraculous. Maybe he wasn't the biggest slacker after all. His mother had stayed on him though. His father and his friend's couldn't care less. Actually, his mothers friends really didn't either. Lily, however, had been the studious one in school. She had made sure everything was completed before he got on the train.

"Hey!"

Harry's head shot up and looked at Ron Weasley who had been trying to get his attention for several minutes. Harry grinned. "Hey." he replied. Ron said nothing and stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth. This was the beauty of friendship. "Overslept." said Ron, after a swallow of pumpkin juice. Harry nodded and smiled. He was used to it. Out of all his friends, Ron was the best one. He had always been. It was like they shared some type of connection that went beyond the real and tangible. It was as if in any world they would be best friends.

So, Ron started talking about a pretty sixth year Ravenclaw he met in the corridor and Harry laughed and ate his toast. All was well.

Then, pain. It was searing hot and burning. Pain. His head felt like it was being ripped open by the pain. Harry couldn't pinpoint the pain, but it was there and searing. His eyes closed in concentration. This had never happened before. The pain wrapped around his eyelids and seized them. His life was nothing but pain. Then it was over.

Harry's head popped up where it had been flat on the table. Ron said nothing, but his face betrayed him. He knew, he saw, and he was confused. Harry shrugged it off like it was nothing.

He felt like some hidden part of him was calling to him. Something that had been locked away for so long that it had festered and burned.

-------------------

AN: Sorry that I took so long. Anyways, my opinion question for this chapter is…

**Do you think Peter Pettigrew and the Marauder's would remain friends over the years even if he hadn't sold them out? **


End file.
